Guerra total
by elficmaster
Summary: Un grupo terrorista intenta disolver todas las camaras de gobierno y los paises unidos reclutan a 5 de sus mejores agentes para hacerles frente. Pero es su mas reciente invento "la unidad dragón" la que les dara la victoria...en las manos adecuadas. Un concepto futurista y con mechas de kung fu panda, en donde los personajes son humanos. ESPERO LES AGRADE!
1. La unidad dragon

**A** ño 2035: un grupo terrorista ataca varios paises del globo desestabilizando politicamente los territorios. Los ataques continuan sin que las grandes potencias puedan hacer nada para detenerles.

Año 2036: nadie sabe como ni de donde, el grupo terrorista ahora autoproclamado "Ejercito liberador" realiza un ataque a gran escala sobre territorio norteamericano y ocupa una gran parte del territorio. Las fuerzas norteamericanas abandonan su pais y se ocultan en localizaciones estrategicas listos para volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

Ese mismo año se vio caer a paises como Inglaterra, Japon, Rusia. Nadie sabe de donde salio esta fuerza tan temible, pero reclaman la caida de las camaras de gobierno.

Año 2037: En secreto se crea un escuadron especial, conformado por los 5 mejores agentes del mundo y se les brinda la creación mas reciente que poseen las Unidades de Defensa:

Las Warriors Commands, maquinas de aproximadamente 4 metros en donde un soldado ingresaba y podria controlarlo a voluntad. A prueba de casi todos los calibres existente y altamente resistente a las explosiones de objetos como granadas de mano o minas antipersonal. Pero dado que los recursos que se necesitaban para crearlos y que su tiempo de fabricación eran demasiado altos las Unidades de Defensa no pueden producirlos en masa, ya que sus puntos de extracción de recursos eran constantemente atacadas por el "Ejercito Liberador".

Así que las Unidades de defensa comienzan a crear lo que sera su arma definitiva...

Finales del año 2038:

-"Como estan los sistemas?"- Pregunto un hombre vestido con una bata blanca.

-"Optimos"- Le respondieron

-"Armamento?"- Realizo otra pregunto

-"Funcionales, todos ellos"-

-"Escudos?, protocolo de seguridad?"-

-"Escudos al 100%, y la integridad de la información esta garantizada"-

-"Entonces, estamos listos. Mañana alguien podra utilizar este Warrior Command y por fin asestaremos un duro golpe en esos terroristas. Muchachos, lo logramos"- exclamo el hombre feliz.

-"Pero quien utilizara nuestra mejor arma? con todo lo que tiene integrado deberia ser extremadamente bueno"- Le preguntaron

-"Yo no lo se, esa desición le corresponde al general en jefe no a mi. Ahora coloquen los sistemas en roposo y bajen la energia de esta sala, terminamos por hoy"-

Todo en la sala se apago y los trabajadores dejaron aquel laboratorio que tenia aquella maquina de forma humanoide, de aproximadamente 6 metros de altura.

-"Yo se que estoy en tu corazon"- Se escucho el canto de un soldado que venía limpiando el suelo, y que traía puesto unos audifonos.

Este soldado tenía 1.77 de altura, algo gordo cabello corto sin peinar y ojos de color verde.

-"Barbaro"- Dijo quedando asombrado al ver a aquel Warrior Command que estaba en el laboratorio.

Por un momento extendio su mano para tocar una de sus piernas, pero la escondio rapidamente y reviso que nadie estuviera mirando para volver a intentarlo.

-"Asombroso"- Exclamo al sentir el metal frio -"Pero tengo que volver al trabajo"- Dijo un poco disgustado mientras continuaba limpiando. Pero su reproductor se apago de golpe y se apoyo en una de aquellas grandes consolas para sacar su reproductor del bolsillo y ver que pasaba.

Pero se inclino hacia atras mas de lo debido y presiono varios botones con el trasero, encendiendo las luces de la sala.

-"Reconocimiento del piloto, encendido"-

Se escucho decir a una voz artifical, mientras la cabeza del Warrior Command se fijaba en aquel hombre.

Las pantallas del laboratorio comenzaron a mostrar codigos rarisimos.

-"Hay que toque"- Exclamo el soldado mientras tocaba algunos botones al azar y bajaba palancas de aqui y allá intentando que todo se apagara.

-"Apagate por favor, o me reduciran el sueldo"- Exclamo.

Un panel se encendio

-"Piloto, por favor coloque su mano en el panel para el primer paso"-

-"Con eso te apagaras?"- Pregunto el soldado timido

-"La operación es factible, una vez se completen los pasos podre realizar lo que el piloto desee"- Hablo la voz artificial.

El soldado coloco su mano en el panel y sus huellas fueron escaneadas.

-"Ahora reconocimiento de retina"- Hablo la voz artificial, mientras se encendia algo extraño en la pared.

El soldado se acerco y coloco el ojo derecho, y despues el izquierdo.

-"Ahora, reconocimiento facial. Acercate"- Le hablo la voz, el soldado se acerco al Warrior command, y este con el escaner guardo las facciones del soldado en su base de datos.

-"Por ultimo, reconocimiento de voz. Di tu nombre y grado"-

-"Po, soldado raso"-

-"Muy bien piloto, PO, puede ingresar en la cabina"- Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y su pecho quedaba descubierto. Mostrando un asiento.

Po trepo con algo de dificultad hasta el asiento.

-"Es algo pequeño"- Dijo al sentirse apretado.

El warrior command volvio a cerrarse, y la silla fue elebada hasta la zona de la cabeza en donde se encendio un monitor mostrando todo lo que la maquina veía.

-"Por fin cumpli mi sueño de entrar en uno"- Dijo Po totalmente emocionado.

-"Pero primero, puedes apagar las luces de la sala?"- Pregunto Po en voz alta.

-"Afirmativo"-

Las luces de la sala se apagaron.

-"Apuesto a que hacer el trabajo en el seria genial"- Penso Po.

-"Hey! ves ese trapeador de ahi abajo? tomalo"-

La maquina se arrodillo e intento tomar el trapeados con 2 dedos pero lo dejo hecho añicos.

-"Lo rompiste!"- Se quejo Po -"Esta bien, intenta limpiar con la parte que quedo, utilizando solo un dedo"-

La maquina usando su dedo indice arrastraba lo que quedaba del trapeador limpiando el suelo.

Demoro bastante mas que haciendolo el mismo pero Po estaba super emocionado de estar dentro de aquella maquina, habían tantos botones y tantos interruptores allí dentro que el no entendia que se moria por saber que hacían, pero no acciono ninguno por temor a activar alguna especie de arma.

Así que despues de algunas horas, le vino sueño y simplemente se durmio allí dentro.

 **Al otro dia**

Todas las tropas de aquella embarcación estaban reunidas y en formación para presenciar el aumento de uno de sus agentes para ser el pilto de la denominada "Unidad Dragón".

-"Agentes, estamos aqui presentes puesto que hoy anunciare quien de ustedes sera el que pilotee la unidad dragon, y nos llevara hasta la victoria."- Hablo el general en jefe.

Los actuales Warriors machine estaban detras de sus pilotos, los cuales eran 3 hombres y 2 mujeres.

-Angelina - Nombre en clave: Tigresa. Debido a su Warrior, con los colores y la destreza que representan dichos animales. Con la fuerza y resistencia para posicionarse en el frente de la batalla. Pintado igual que el pelaje de dichos felinos

-Lucy - Nombre en clave: Vibora. Su warrior, un poco mas pequeño que el resto, tenia un color verdoso proveniente de un material especial que junto con un sistema de camuflaje le permitian pasar desapercibida en batalla y esconderse rapidamente.

-David - Nombre en clave: Grulla. Su warrior es del mismo tamaño que el de angolina, pero no enfatizado en la batalla frontal. Ya que tiene implementado un sistema de vuelo que no tiene nada que envidiar a las aeronaves de batalla mas avanzadas. Puede permanecer estatico en el aire y realizar bombardeos o identificar blancos con suma facilidad y efectividad.

-Seth - Nombre en clave: Mantis. Su warrior es el mas pequeño de todos, incluso superando por poco la estatura normal de una persona (2.20 para ser exactos). Esto se debe a que deja al piloto bastante expuesto, pero le permite moverse increiblemente rapido al igual que escalar. Posee en la zona de los brazos un arma que tiene munición altamente perforante. Por lo que esta unidad resulta altamente eficaz contra objetivos blindados, o vehiculos de transporte pues con su alta velocidad no es dificil para el interceptarlos.

-Jackie - Nombre en clave: Mono. Su warriores un poco mas bajo comparado con el de Angelina. Pero su nombre proviene de que posee 4 manos, por lo cual tiene una capacidad de movilidad y una destreza increibles. Ademas de poseer armas de calibre 9 mm en sus 4 extremidades este warrior se caracteriza por ser increiblemente "tramposo". Ya que puede colocar tantos explosivos como quiera y su reserva parece nunca acabarse, ademas de poseer una clase de alabarda en su espalda.

Todos estos agentes con el sueño de pilotar el Warrior command mas fuerte jamas creado: la Unidad Dragon, del cual habían rumores que podria hacer todo lo que hacen sus warriors actualmente el doble de efectivo.

-"Es hora de abrir la cabina del piloto, y anunciar al elegido"- Dijo el general en jefe mientras caminaba hasta la unidad dragon.

-"Unidad, abre la cabina"- Dio la orden.

-"Orden proveniente de un superior, Shifu general en jefe, aceptada. Abriendo cabina del piloto"- se escucho decir a la voz artificial, mientras que Shifu volvía a voltearse para ver a sus 5 mejores agentes.

Pero todos quedaron de boco abierta e hicieron un ruido de exclamación al ver que la cabina del pilto estaba ya ocupada por alguien.

-"Que sucede?"- Pregunto shifu mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba igual de boquiabierto al ver a aquel soldado durmiendo dentro.

-"QUIEN ES EL!?"- Exclamo gritando

-"Identificación del piloto: Po, solado raso"-

Tras escuchar esto a shifu casí le viene un infarto.

 **B** ueno compañeros, eso fue todo por ahora. Esto fue solo una introducción de los personajes y a la historia que espero les guste el concepto. HASTA LA PROXIMA!.


	2. LA UNIDAD DRAGON ENTRA EN BATALLA!

-"QUE DEMONIOS PASO!?"- Shifu le reclamaba a los cientificos una explicación, el evento se había cancelado y Po junto con los 5 agentes estaban en una habitación solos.

Po sentía como le asesinaban con la mirada.

-"emmm, quiero decir que realmente admiro lo que hac..."-

-"Callate"- le exijio "Tigresa", quien poseia un cabello rojizo como el fuego.

Po simplemetne agacho la cabeza.

-"Como termino ese...ese...GORDO, arriba de nuestra mejor arma"-

El cientifico no supo que responder.

Shifu se masejeo las cienes.

-"Bien, esto aun puede solucionarse"- Dijo sonriendo mientras veia el rostro de aquellos hombres

Los cientificos se miraron entre ellos y quedaron como piedras.

-"Si se pude, no?"-

-"Emmm, mire, el asunto es que usted nos pidio que fuese in-hackeable, así que gracias a nuestro sistema la información que guarda no puede eliminarse bajo ningun medio"-

-"QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO!"-

-"Justo eso señor, no podemos cambiar el piloto de la unidad dragon"-

Shifu estallo en ira y se aguanto las ganas de apalizar a aquellos hombres, así que salio de la habitación mascullando miles de cosas.

-"Ahora que haremos?"- Le pregunto un trabajador al investigador en jefe.

-"No lo se, esa maquina ahora seguira a ese tipo a donde sea que valla pues lo programamos para eso"-

-"No se puede solucionar?"-

El investigador en jefe nego con la cabeza -"Es como un animal que elije a su dueño y le sige toda la vida, lo unico que aqui tenemos a un idiota que cayo dentro de una tostadora gigante de billones de dolares"-

-"No podemos hacer otro?"-

-"Claro que si, pero tu me vas a conseguir los recursos y el tiempo necesario? lo dudo, y mas aun sabiendo que tenemos a esos terroristas en las puertas de casa, ya casi nos encuentran. Nuestra unica esperanza es la Unidad Dragon...y ya ves como como quedo"- Dicho esto salio de la habitación.

Una alarma sono en la habitación donde estaban los agentes.

-"¿Que es eso?"- pregunto Po alarmado.

-"Significa que tenemos trabajo, gordo"- Dijo "mantis" saliendo de la habitación junto con los demas, dejando solo a Po.

-"Agentes, un puesto de avanzada informo sobre tropas hostiles en la cercania. Van a defender su punto de extracción, hagan lo que saben hacer mejor"-

-"SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR"- Dijeron los 5 a la vez.

-"Preguntas?"-

-"Si"- Respondio "Tigresa" -"Que pasara con "la unidad dragon"? "- Pregunto haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-"No lo se"- Respondio Shifu

-"Envíelo"- Dijo el investigador en jefe atras de el.

-"Esta loco?"- Le pregunto Shifu

-"Para nada, esa tostadora ahora es de el pese lo que nos pese, envielo que haga lo mayor que pueda, y si a pesar de su pesima habilidad la "unidad dragon" cae en su primera mision habre hecho un mal trabajo"- Dijo el cientifico

Shifu lo medito un momento.

-"Bien, la unidad dragon sera desplegada junto con ustedes"- Les dijo a sus 5 agentes.

-"Pero señor, solo ralentizara la operación"- Dijo Tigresa

-"Nada de peros, ira con ustedes, ahora vallan que el helicoptero los esta esperando"- Ordeno y los 5 agentes rompiero filas a paso ligero.

Shifu ingreso en la habitación en donde vio a Po sentado.

-"Señor, dejeme decirle cuanto lo siento, yo emm...tal vez pueda remediarlo...de algun modo"-

-"Callate, me odiare para siempre por decir esto, pero sube a tu Warrior command y participa en la operación"- Shifu sintio como su corazon volvia a romperse.

-"QUE, EN SERIO?"- Pregunto Po ansioso

-"Si Po, en serio, los demas te pondran al tanto de la misión"-

-"Barbaro, General tenga por seguro que no le defraudare, no me rendire"- Dijo Po alegre mientras salia de la habitación.

Shifu se golpeo la frente con su palma varias veces.

...

...

...

-"Faltan 15 minutos"- Dijo el piloto

El ambiente era tenso y todos tenian clavada su fria mirada en Po.

-"emmm, y que hay que hacer?"- Pregunto Po

Nadie le respondió

-"Equipo?"- Dijo Po inocentemente.

-"Ahora que estas aqui, talvez podrias taparnos la luz del sol con tu warrior command"- Dijo Mono

-"No pidas demasiado, ni siquiera sabe moverlo"- Dijo Mantis

El silencio continuo.

La parte trasera del helicoptero se abrio y dejo salir a los agentes, que para su sorpresa el tiroteo ya había comenzado.

-"Tomen cobertura"- Ordeno Tigresa mientras se refugiaban detras de algunas rocas.

-"Donde estan los warrior command?"- Pregunto Po

-"Vienen en aquel avión"- Señalo Tigresa, segundos despues el avion fue alcanzado por un proyectil anti-aereo y se vino a pique "aterrizando" de manera muy violenta.

-"Hay que llegar hasta allí"- Ordeno Tigresa.

Todos los agentes se movían rapidamente de cobertura en cobertura, exepto po que aunque intentaba seguirle el paso sentia como algunas balas pasaban cerca de su cabeza.

Los agentes llegaron a los restos del avión, mientras los otros 4 preparaban sus Warrior Command Vibora corrio hasta la desprendida cabina para revisar a los pilotos.

-"Como estan?"- Pregunto Tigresa cuando noto que Vibora volvio, ella solo nego con la cabeza.

-"Valla tostadora mas linda tenemos aqui"- Dijo mantis al ver la Unidad Dragon justo allí.

-"Ya llegue"- Dijo Po cansado.

-"Que rapido"- Le respondió mono de manera sarcastica.

-"Piloto reconocido"- Hablo una voz artificial cuando Po se acerco a la Unidad Dragón.

El Warrior Command abrio su cabina para que Po pudiera ingresar, en ese momento todos quisieron matar a aquel pobre soldado.

Todos salieron muy rapidamente de los resto del avión montados en su Warrior Command exepto Po.

-"A que esperas?"- Se escucho la voz de Tigresa dentro de la cabina.

-"Acepte la comunicación con los demas Warrior commands, quieres cortarla?"- Pregunto la voz artificial.

-"No dejala así, EMMMM, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE...NO SE COMO MOVERME"- Explico Po mientras intentaba encontrar el boton que haria que su Warrior command se moviera.

Todos los demas agentes golpearon sus caras con sus manos.

-"Intenta averiguarlo genio, nosotros vamos: tenemos personas a las que evacuar"- Ordeno tigresa y todos se desplegaron por el campo.

Po de momento seguía investigando la cabina hasta que se fijo en una clase de palanca la derecha de donde estaba sentado, la movio un poco hacia delante y como respuesta logro avanzar unos pasos.

-"Eso es, entonces supongo que esto..."- Hablo en voz alta mientras movía otra palanca a su izquierda, y noto que podia mover el torso en 360 grados para mirar en cualquier dirección.

-"Mas tarde descubrire que hace cada boton, ahora vamos a ayudar"- Dijo Po convencido y acto seguido llevo la palanca de movimiento hasta su tope y su Warrior command comenzo a correr demasiado rapido.

-"wowowow, vamos muy rapido"- Dijo asustado Po mientras bajaba la velocidad radicalmente.

-"Hostiles reconocidos"- Se escucho la voz artificial mientras en el monitor se resaltaban a los enemigos en recuadros rojos. -"Las armas estan listas para usarse y en su capacidad maxima, los sistemas de combate estan al 100%, unidad Dragon lista para entablar batalla"-

-"Vamos allá"- Dijo Po mientras activaba un interruptor que estaba encima de el.

-"Aire acondicionado activado"- Se escucho la voz artificial

-"Wow, hasta eso tienes?"- Pregunto Po

-"Afirmativo"-

-"Eres genial, ahora dejame averiguar con que boton puedo hacer algo util"-

Las balas impactaban contra el Warrior Command de Po sin hacerle ningun daño, o si le hacian este era minimo.

-"Que pasa si activo este?'"-Se pregunto Po activando un interruptor que había a su izquierda, en el asiento.

-"Pistolas automaticas de 9mm, listas"- Se escucho la voz artifical, y un pequeño cañon se descubrio en ambas muñecas de la maquina.

En el monitor se activo el sistema de ayuda de apuntado, lo que mostraba una aproximación de la trayectoria de las balas que iban a dispararse.

-"Cuantos botones tiene cada palanca"- Exclamo Po investigando las palancas que tenia en cada mano.

Apreto un boton de su mano izquierda y las armas fueron disparadas.

Po comenzo a caminar por cualquier lado mientras disparaba sus armas.

-"A ese casi le das"- Se escucho a mono mientras se reia

-"Creo que ni tapando mis ojos seria tan malo"- Hablo mantis.

-"No se supone que tienes mejores armas ahi?"- Pregunto grulla mientras lanzaba un ataque aereo.

-"Concentrense, los helicopteros ya estan sacando a los aliados de aqui"- Hablo tigresa -"CUIDADO!"- grito tigresa y casi inmediatamente Po fue alcanzado por un RPG.

-"Como estamos?"- Pregunto Po asustado

-"Al 95%"- Respondio la voz

Po apreto el gatillo y disparo en contra de algunos soldados que tenia en frente.

-"Bueno, al menos les diste a esos"- Hablo mono.

-"Me encarge de los vehiculos enemigos"- Hablo vibora

-"Perfecto, nosotros ya no somos necesarios aqui: La extracción fue completada"- Hablo Tigresa.

-"Como nos iremos nosotros?"- Pregunto Po

-"Grulla, puedes regrear volando?"- Pregunto Tigresa

-"Negativo"- Le respondio

-"Bien, hay otro avion esperando 3 kilometros al oeste, muevanse"- Ordeno Tigresa mientras todos la seguían.

-"Unidades anti-tanque mas adelante"- Advirtio Vibora.

-"Yo me encargo"- Se adelanto mantis eliminando rapidamente a los hostiles.

El grupo logro salir de la zona de conflicto sin mayores problemas.

-"Muy bien equipo, todos desiendan"- Dijo Tigresa mientras salia de su Warrior Command, todos la igualaron.

-"Hora de salir"- Dijo Po en voz alta mientras buscaba la manera de salir.

-"Emm, creo que tengo un problema"- Comunico Po

-"Tienes muchos"- Dijo mono

-"Cual?"- Pregunto vibora

-"Como abro la cabina?"-

Todos golpearon sus frentes con sus manos.

-"Bueno, no sabemos como es ese Warrior command por dentro: pero no debe ser muy distinto que el nuestro"- Dijo vibora mientras se acercaba un poco al Warrior de Po.

Tras explicarle, Po logro salir de la cabina.

Algunos soldados cargaron los Warrior command en el avión, y los agentes junto con Po subieron a el.

 **Horas despues:**

-"Que paso aqui?"-

-"El enemigo señor, tenia aqui un campamento pero lograron escapar"-

-"A si?"- Dijo mientras tomaba del cuello a su subordinado -"Y como, si se puede saber'"-

-"Los supervivientes dicen que atacaron con una nueva maquina"- Comento ysu superior lo solto.

-"Entonces busquenlos, y veamos si pueden soportor lo que tengo para darles"- Dijo mientras reia.

 **B** ueno gracias por leer amigos mios, antes de terminar:

Explicación: El Warrior de mono no tiene 4 brazos, tiene 2 y otras 2 piernas. Lo que quise decir es que en lugar de "pies" tiene "manos".

 **PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS:**

Mr F Grillo: Cuando los ejercitos evecuaron, se llevaron con ellos algunos civiles y les obligaron a vivir en un regimen militar. Por eso Po esta en el egercito, y en el rango mas bajo.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS! LOS VEO/LEO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO!**


	3. La adaptación de Po

Pasaron algunos dias desde su primera misión, pero la releción de Po con sus compañeros no había mejorado nada y lo que era peor la mayoria de soldados le guardaban un fuerte rencor.

-"Hola pa"- Dijo Po mientras ingresaba en un pequeño cuarto.

-"Hola hijo, como te fue?"-

-"Terrible"- Respondió Po mientras se colocaba el delantan para comenzar a trabajar en la cocina.

-"Puedes limpiar la pintura del comedor?"- Le pregunto el padre

-"Si claro Pa, ¿pintura en el comedor?"- Pregunto un poco confundido mientras agarraba un balde con agua.

-"Velo tu mismo, pero no dejes que te afecte"- Respondio el padre de forma comprensiva.

Po camino hasta el comedor para ver de que se trataba.

"Maldito gordo, vete de la flota estupido inutil"

"De linda nos hemos librado para que tu lo arruines todo"

"Que haras con tu machine, cocinar?"

Y cosas similares estaban escritas en una de las paredes, Po por algunos minutos solo se quedo ahi observando hasta que finalmente respiro hondo hundio la esponja en el agua y comenzo a borrar aquellas agresiones.

Tras pasar algunas horas, los soldados de aquel bloque comenzaron a llegar pero para ese entonces Po ya se encontraba detras de su barra.

-"Hola muchachos, como estuvo su dia?"- Les recibio Po con una gran sonrisa mientras les entregaba sus raciones.

Muchos no le respondian, y evitaban el contacto visual.

-"Vamos estamos aqui hace años, podrian hablar con su amigo"- Les dijo Po a los que estaban en la fila.

-"No eres nuestro amigo"- Dijo una mujer que acababa de recibir su plato de comida, los demas seguian sin mirar a Po.

-"Pero si que les gustan mis fideos"- Dijo Po sonriendo mientras le servia a otra persona -"Ten, buen provecho"-

Y así todos comieron y se retiraron a descanzar.

-"Sabes que pa? puedes irte yo recogere y limpiare los platos hoy, necesito pensar"- Dijo Po a su padre.

-"En serio? estas bien Po?"-

-"Si si, bien, yo solo...necesito pensar"- Dijo Po mientras terminaba su conversación abruptamente al retirarse.

La mayoria de las luces se apagaron pero algunas pocas permanecieron dejando a Po con la justa y necesaria para poder realizar lo que estaba haciendo.

Po seguia recolectando utensilios y platos cuando escucho a alguien detras de el.

-"Lo siento pero la comida se acabo"- Dijo Po mientras se volteaba

-"No vengo por la comida"- Dijo el cientifico

-"A usted lo He visto antes"- Dijo Po mientras intentaba recordar donde fue que vio a aquel hombre

-"Puede ser, muchos me conocen por crear a la unidad dragon"-

Po quedo atonito, no sabia que decir.

-"Y como lo encuentras? es comodo de usar?"- Pregunto el cientifico sonriendo

-"EH MIRE YO...Lo siento, se que lo arruine y si pudiera solocionarlo lo haria..."-

-"Calmate, este problema no tiene solución aunque el general tenga a todos mis colegas trabajando para resetear la base de datos de la unidad dragon. Es increible lo poco que se necesita para poner todo de pies a cabeza: solo un idiota en el momento equivocado"- Tras decir esto se comenzo a reir en un tono muy bajo

Po dejo pasar el insulto y no dijo nada.

-"Pero quien es el idiota? tu? yo? el general?"- El tono de la risa aumento un poco -"Nadie lo sabe, tal vez tu seas el genio aqui y yo el idiota por no preveer algo así. O tal vez ambos seamos genios y el general un idiota por no protejer mejor su preciada unidad"- Comento mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y reía aun mas alto.

Comenzo a caminar hasta el pasillo para poder irse.

-"Y SI LOS TRES SOMOS IDIOTAS?"- Pregunto en voz alta mientras estallaba en una carcajada y desaparecia en la penumbra de los pasillos.

Po no quiso repasar mucho mas lo ocurrido y termino rapido su trabajo. Lo cierto es que este encontronazo elimino de Po todos los pensamientos negativos acerca de sus compañeros y le permitio irse a la cama con una gran incognita sobre lo que había sucedido.

Un nuevo dia comenzo y Po se presento en el entrenamiento junto con los demas agentes, aunque un poco tarde como era costumbre.

-"Hola chicos"- Dijo Po

Los otros 5 lo miraron, y volvieron a lo suyo.

-"Porque sigues viniendo aqui?"- Le pregunto seth (mantis)

-"Como que porque? ahora soy uno de ustedes"- Dijo Po inocentemente.

Angelina (Tigresa) al escuchar dio un golpe muy fuerte al saco que estaba golpeando y todos se callaron.

-"No eres uno de nosotros, y si nos tienes algo de respeto no volveras a cercarternos"- Dijo angelina mientra se le acercaba. -"Vamonos chicos, de repente se me fueron las ganas de estar en esta habitación especificamente"-

Todos la siguieron dejando a Po allí solo con un sierto dolor.

Pero Po trato de olvidar aquello, y se centro en entrenar tanto como pudo (no demasiado) durante algunas horas.

Tras hacer lo que pudo fue a los almacenes principal de la flota, en donde estaban los warrior command.

Apenas ingreso en el almacen la unidad dragon se encendio y tomo por sorpresa a los cientificos de allí.

-"Supongo que hasta aqui llegaremos hoy"- Dijo uno de ellos

-"Hasta aqui llegaremos hoy, mañana y siempre"- Dijo otro que estaba sobre la cabeza del warrior intentando abrir el casco.

-"Si no se detienen las operaciones seran tomadas como agresión"- Hablo la voz artificial.

-"Solicitando al piloto iniciar maniobras de ataque, posibles objetivos...6.."-Dijo el warrior mientras con su escaner figaba a todos los cientificos, los cuales miraron a Po con un poco de miedo.

-"Denegado"- Dijo Po en voz alta

-"Volviendo a modo de reposo"- Dijo la voz artificial

-"Algun avance?"- Pregunto Po

-"Ninguno" dijo el cientifico que estaba decendiendo del warrior con cuidado -"Y no lo habra, nos encargamos de que esta pila de chatarra tuviera una protección 100% infalible contra datos corruptos"- Le dijo a Po -"Y para abrir el casco tendriamos que usar fuertes explosivos, y aun así en caso de lograrlo esta maquina se freiría a si mismo y ahí si que tendriamos un bonito florero de billones de dolares"-

-"Que planean hacer?"- Pregunto Po mirando a los ojos de su warrior command que seguia todos sus movimientos, a la espera que diera cualquier orden.

-"Poca cosa la verdad, el general esta empeñado en que debe de haber una forma de resetearlo por mas que le decimos lo contrario. Utilizamos nuestros mejores recursos para intentar hackearlo y sus sistemas de defensa pudieron facilmente con eso. Intentamos con equipos P.E.M estandars y el sistema lo soporto sin problemas. Quien sabe? talvez si le lanzamos una bomba atomica al lado, descartando la exploción, la radiación tal vez fria los sistemas de seguridad...pero eh, resulta que ayer gaste todas mis bombas ¿no tendras tu una por ahi?"- Dijo el cientifico que estaba a su lado.

Po rio un poco

-"Ahi hay algo que me interesa? dijiste que la radiación podria fundir los sistemas de seguridad?"- Pregunto otro investigador

-"Tal vez, aunque las cantidades necesaria serían enormes y no podemos generarla y mucho menos controlarla aqui. Incluyendo que si la unidad absorbe tanta radiación, igual estaria inutilizada por cuanto? 30 años? minimo"-

-"Entonces hicimos un trabajo endemoniadamente bien hecho aqui"- Le repondió

-"Pero bueno, el general sigue insistiendo y mientras el de la orden nosotros tenemos que seguir intentando"- Dijo el cientifico al lado de Po.

-"Nosotros nos vamos, una ultima cosa, cuida de este cacharro. Esta diseñado para pelear y lo que quieras, pero su extrema dureza hace que cueste un monton su reparación"- Dijo uno de los cientificos mientras se iba.

-"Hola"- Dijo Po mientras caminaba hasta el warrior command

-"Piloto: Po, ¿comenzara alguna operación?"- Hablo la voz artificial

-"No, solo venia a ver como estabas"-

-"Los analisis no muestran daño de ningun tipo"- Le aclaro

-"Claro que no, porque me miras tanto?"- Pregunto Po mientras caminaba de un lado a otro seguido por la mirada de la unidad dragón.

-"Tengo una función no vital que me permite aprender de los humanos, es principalmente para lograr una mejor comunicación y conexión"- Explico la maquina

-"Asombroso"- Exclamo Po -"Si que trabajaron mucho en ti"- Dijo Po mientras caminaba hasta el pie de su warrior command y colocaba su mano para sentir el metal. -"Y yo arruine todo ese trabajo, alguien realmente talentoso iba a ocuparte y yo lo arruine y ahora todos estan decepcionados"- Dijo Po mientras una pequeña lagrima recoria su megilla

-"Irregularidades en el piloto detectadas, iniciar asistencia medica"- Dijo la voz artificial mientras rapidamente tomaba a Po y lo ingresaba a la cabina. Varios electrodos se aderieron a su cabeza y brazos.

-"Error en el sistema, no se hallan daños en el piloto"-

-"Tranquilo, nada me pasa"- Dijo Po sonriendo

-"El escaner mostro una anomalia"-

Po observo el interior de la maquina, por enesima vez

-"Puedes hacer algo?"- Pregunto Po

-"Estoy a la espera de recibir ordenes"- Dijo la voz artificial.

-"Puedes resetear tu base de datos?"-

-"Negativo, la base de datos permanece intacta"-

Po se quedo callado por unos minutos, hasta que salio del warrior command.

-"Volvere mañana"- Dijo Po

-"Volviendo a modo de reposo"- Hablo la voz artificial.

Y así Po regreso al comedor designado para realizar sus tareas y terminar su dia. Por suerte para el, los graffitis no volvieron y pudo hacer sus tareas sin contratiempos.

 **B** ueno amigos, espero que les halla gustado. Se que me tarde en actualizar pero estaba a full con algunos proyectos. Se que en este capitulo no hubo acción y talvez no les guste a muchos pero creo que es necesario conocer un poco el trasfondo y saber que no todos son rocitas para este personaje despues de poseer la unidad dragon. Para el proximo capitulo les prometo algo de acción, gracias por leer !SALUDOS!


End file.
